Maybe heartbreaks are not so bad after all
by PrincessLeaLovesUniqueElla
Summary: John comes home back devastated from another heartbreak. Is Sherlock going to help him to get over his problem? Johnlock shipping, Johnlock smut


One day after a hard case John had left the flat with his girlfriend for a drink and Sherlock, as always, went home and made himself a hot cup of tea. When his flatmate was gone the detective liked to think about some usual crime connected stuff without being distracted from his presence. Often he had thoughts about John which were for him rather disturbing. Sherlock felt in some way attracted to the ex soldier. Sometimes he even had dreams with him and had waken up in quite strange states of his parts above his waist and he wasn't sure what was exactly meaning.

The flow of thoughts stopped when Sherlock heard the front door unlocking and someone entering. By the sound of the footsteps the detective found out easily who entered the building.

"Hello, John" greeted the dark haired man.

"Oh, uh, hi Sherlock, I thought that you were already fallen asleep"

Sherlock recognized the scent of cheap whisky and something else. He felt the delicious scent of smoke. But there was something wrong with his flatmate. When the detective took a careful look he deducted that John is having a massive emotional breakdown and he had to help him and comfort him.

"What's wrong" asked the raven haired man as he was sitting comfortably in his chair.

"How did-" started asking the older man, but he was interrupted by his flatmate.

"You know exactly how" answered ironically the detective.

"Tell me, John" insisted Sherlock.

"You won't leave me alone until I tell you, don't you?" said with a sad face the doctor.

"I reckon that you know the answer" told the detective.

"Well, we and Maria went out for a drink" started John.

"Yes, I know this John. Let's move on the things I don't know" interrupted his flatmate.

The older man started again and as Sherlock expected John's girlfriend had broken up with him and he went to a bar, got drunk and bought himself a pack of cigarettes, which actually surprised the detective, because John had never smoked in front of him.

"And now I'm so lonely, Sher..."

"How did you call me?" asked surprised the young man.

"I-I... Just forget what I said... Okay?"

"John, it's important, please, tell me"

The doctor was terrified by telling the truth to his flatmate, but the alcohol was still having an effect on him and he just wanted to tell everything.

"I-I'm completely in love with you"

Sherlock stood in his chair stunned and slowly started processing what the other man had told him. He felt some strange feeling as if his dreams have been accomplished.

"Sherlock?"

John's voice brought him back to reality and the detective almost jumped from his chair.

"Sherlock, wh-" started the doctor, but before saying anything else, the detective had already pressed his lips on John's. He moaned slightly from the touch and licked Sherlock's upper lip searching for an entrance. The detective parted his lips and John's tongue literally started fucking Sherlock's mouth.

"John... John" panted between the kisses the detective.

"I've been waiting this for so long" said with lust in his voice the doctor and started kissing Sherlock's jaw. He ripped his purple shirt and trailed down to his trousers leaving a lot of hickeys. Unbuttoned them and took them off. Sherlock was wearing tight black boxers and John could easily see that he was already half hard.

"John, John, wait"

"What is it, Sher?"

"Uhm, I'm really embarrassed to admit this, but this my first time..."

"You mean you're a virgin?"

"Y-yes, but I had so many fantasies about you and did a lot of researches..."

"Do you want me to guide you?"

"That-that's so nice of you"

"Oh, shut up, you sexy thing and let me show you how to get pleasure"

John kissed Sherlock and started palming his cock. In return he received a loud moan from his flatmate. The ex soldier quickly removed the boxers and released Sherlock's member.

"This is uhm... Wow, impressive"

The detective blushed and before saying anything felt something hot around his dick. He had masturbated a few times, but this was far away from them. It was unearthly and he was getting harder with every movement of John's tongue. The older man felt the raven haired's precome and stopped. Sherlock could barely move, John took his hand and took him into Sherlock's room.

"Can I fuck you in your own room, dear?"

Sherlock was still panting and couldn't catch his breath and started saying something, but all he heard was his incomprehensible words.

"Answer me, slut or you won't get anything" said John in a dominant voice and slapped his lover's arse.

"Y-yes, you can have me wherever you want just please do it"

John kissed him and Sherlock could feel again his beautiful smell and this got him even harder.

"Do you have lube?"

"Of-of course, it's in the top drawer"

"So you've been stretching yourself after all"

"Yes"

"Who did you think of? Who was your imaginary lover who had driven you mad all these times?"

"You, it was always you"

John smirked and took of his trousers and his pants. Sherlock saw that he was hard too and he couldn't suppress his urge to suck the ex soldier's dick. He hastily went on his knees and grabbed his cock and started sucking it. John couldn't stop the moans coming from his mouth and for a moment forgot what he was going to do and started pounding into the detective's mouth. After a few seconds he came back to reality and pulled Sherlock's hair.

"No, you won't"

John pushed his flatmate on his knees and lubed his fingers. At first there was one, but Sherlock didn't feel pain, then the doctor pushed a second and started scissoring Sherlock's entrance the detective moaned and panted.

"Please fuck me, I can't wait anymore, please"

"Hm" John smirked and lubed himself and started teasing the younger man's entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Please-please"

"As you wish" said the doctor and pushed himself fully inside. Sherlock felt the burning, but then John started pounding and it quickly became pleasure when John found his sweet spot. Their moans became groans.

"I-I'm going to come" said the detective with a trembling voice.

"Do it, dear, do it for me" purred John into his ear and this was enough for the detective to reach his orgasm. He came with a loud moan basically screaming John's name. Meanwhile the doctor was so close and the sound of Sherlock coming, because of him was enough to reach the top and came inside of his lover.

"This was amazing" said the-not-so-virgin-anymore Sherlock.

"You are amazing" responded John and kissed his flatmate.

"Maybe we should get a shower and thank you properly" said with a smirk the detective.

"Maybe" answered John.


End file.
